Tres veces
by ari wills
Summary: Qué pasaría si Ichigo se casara con Orihime, pero sin olvidar a Rukia?...Visto desde los ojos de su hijo un poco IchixInoue e IchixRukia


Nota: La serie de Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Título: Tres veces

Autor: ari wills

Solo 3 veces. Ella apareció en nuestra vida solo 3 veces… y eso fue más que suficiente.

La primera vez, yo era muy pequeño. Recuerdo que toco a la puerta y una mujer muy linda entro por ella. Tenía una gran sonrisa y era muy amable. Cargo a mi hermana que tenía poco de nacer y se llevaron bien desde el principio. Mi papa estaba muy feliz y mi mamá también. No se quedó mucho tiempo antes de irse. Se fue con una sonrisa, mientras papá la perdía de vista.

La segunda vez que la vi, ya era un poco más grande -15 años-; mis poderes espirituales eran lo suficiente para poder ver cosas sobrenaturales (como papá cuando se encarga de un hollow); así que noté cuando llego papá con ella, ambos con trajes de shinigamis. Esta vez pude observar como los ojos de papa se iluminaban, su sonrisa se hacía más grande y conversaba con ella como si fueran amigos de la infancia. Pude ver como ella era más pequeña de lo que recordaba, como tenía una belleza fuera de lo normal (no era tan dotada físicamente como mi madre) pero tenía un encanto, era como si algo te atrajese hacia ella. Cuando se fue, pude ver como la luz y la alegría que habían invadido a mi padre hacía momentos atrás –como si volviera a ser joven- se borraban de su rostro como si jamás hubiera ocurrido…y también pude notar como mi madre se quedaba con unos ojos llenos de tristeza mirando a la nada. La sonrisa desapareció.

La última vez, ella llegó con él. Aún no se como pudo haberlo cargado o arrastrado, pero allí estaba ella, con nuestro padre ensangrentado e inconsciente mientras ella lo sujetaba con piernas temblorosas y manchas de sangre en su traje y la cara –probablemente ella estaba herida también. Mi madre acudió sobresaltada a curarle las heridas, mientras ella se sentaba cuidadosamente en un banco cercano antes de desmayarse. La familia estaba reunida: amigos –Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki…-, familia –mi abuelo, tías, esposos, hijos, esposas, nietos…- para una gran cena de fin de año; mientras mi padre y ella descansaban en la habitación de arriba, después que mi madre volviera a checarlos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Toda la familia sabía sobre los shinigamis y aunque se esperase que los hijos de Ichigo Kurosaki e Inoue Orihirme tuvieran mucho poder espiritual, la verdad es que apenas si heredamos lo suficiente para poder ver cosas fuera de lo normal. Fue en esos momentos cuando escuchamos gritos provenientes del cuarto donde mi padre y aquella mujer se estaban recuperando…

-¡al menos deberías agradecerme!

-¿agradecerte por casi morir?

-¿¡por salvar tu vida!?

-¡yo no te pedí que me salvaras!

-¿acaso eres idiota o qué¡¡Hubieras muerto de no ser por mí!!

-¡tú hubieras muerto de no ser por mí!

-No digas tonterías

-tú eres el que dice cosas sin sentido¿qué habría pasado si la herida era mortal¿Qué habría hecho yo con tu cuerpo¿qué habría hecho tu familia¿Cómo podría atreverme a mirarles si algo así hubiera pasado?

-¡¡pero tú seguirías con vida!!

Entonces hubo silencio, mientras el significado de aquellas palabras eran entendidas por todos. Poco después, un hombre raro entró en la casa buscando a esa mujer, y mi padre, con pasos calmados salió de la habitación para decirle que había llegado tarde, que ella ya se había marchado. Él hombre pelirrojo –de nombre Renji- se despidió y se fue, mientras mi padre bajaba de las escaleras ante las miradas de todos, para decirle a mi madre que se encontraba mejor y que ya podían cenar. Mi madre, con una sonrisa en la cara y sin decir una palabra, fue a preparar la mesa. Pude entonces observar que no era algo fuera de lo común.

Sin poder evitarlo, mientras cenábamos, le hice a mi padre la pregunta que tanto me había insistido en la cabeza:

-padre¿quién es Rukia?

Y ante la mirada acusatoria de todos en la mesa, mi padre levanto la vista hacia mí y con unos ojos brillantes –a la pura mención de su nombre- me respondió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa:

---La persona que cambió mi vida.

Al fin, después de tantos años, los ojos de mi madre resignados pero felices, los ojos de mi padre tranquilos pero evitando la verdad,…solo la vi 3 veces, pero fue suficiente para no olvidarla jamás, para evitar ser olvidada.

p.d. no se porque, pero he pensado que si Ichigo se quedara con alguien que no fuera Rukia, sería con Orihime pero... en fin, me gustó mucho esta historia y la saqué en unos minutos ¡increíble!...como desearía que esas rachas de inspiración fueran más frecuentes...

p.d.2 los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!


End file.
